halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ColdStation12/Archiv
Hi, Halopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- DerPete (Diskussion) 23:10, 14. Okt. 2010 Halo 1 Kampagnen-Artikel Hi, ich habe eine Frage zu deinen Halo 1-Kampagnen-Artikeln. Wo findet man Schakal-Majors? Ich habe noch nie einen gefunden. Pir 'atee 12:39, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Hi, ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch noch nie welche in Halo 1 gefunden. Wenn man allerdings den englischen Halopedia Artikeln Glauben schenken darf, so gibt es eine äußerliche Unterscheidung wohl ausschließlich in der XBox-Version. Auf die schnelle habe ich auch nur diesen Post gefunden (ist recht viel Text, steht etwas weiter unten), wo sie sich ebenfalls darüber unterhalten. Es scheint so, dass in der PC-Version äußerlich kein Unterschied gemacht wird, die Majors jedoch mehr Treffer aushalten. ColdStation12 13:25, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Majors haben in Halo 1 einen Orangenen Schild--DerPete 13:28, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Es gibt in Halo 1 keine orange Schilde bei Jackals. noch was anderes: Getarnte Sangheili besitzen keine Schilde, allerdings sieht es so aus, als ob sie welche verlieren würden, wenn sie sterben. Dann werden sie sichtbar. Pir 'atee 15:01, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Falsch! Elite Schleicher besitzen Schilde Ossonas aber nicht. Der Schild eines Elite Schleicher ist zwar schwach aber vorhanden, Ossonas dagegen haben so hochentwickelte Tarnvorrichtungen das man die Schilde nicht mehr einsetzten kann. Kelmo 16:46, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wenn man getarnte Sangheili anschießt, so bluten sie schon beim ersten Schuss. Auch auf "Legendär" sterben sie schon beim ersten Kopfschuss durch eine M6D, also keine Schilde. Wenn sie sterben, kollabiert jedoch ihre Tarnausrüstung mit einer ähnlichen Animation wie überladene Schilde. Pir 'atee 15:33, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Lob Hey, ich muss hier echt einmal ein Lob ablassen, du scheinst hier sehr ausführlich dein Herzblut hier in die Seite hinein zu stecken.^^ --DerPete 20:49, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich Knöpf mich einfach mal an. Das was du hier leistest ist einfach GEIL! :Vielen Dank für die Lobaussprechungen! :)) Gebe, was ich kann... ;) Muss gestehen, dass das meine ersten Wiki-Bearbeitungen überhaupt sind. Wenn man jedoch mal damit anfängt, macht es mit der Zeit immer mehr Spaß... ^^ --ColdStation12 15:11, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Halo 2 Lese ich dort, dass du Halo 2 noch nicht gespielt hast? Das ist aber eine gewaltige Wissenslücke. Für viele ist Halo 2 das beste Spiel der Serie.--DerPete 20:49, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, ich gebe zu, dass dieser Zusatnd nicht akzeptabel ist! ;) Habe mir bereits vorgenommen, die Wissenslücke zu füllen - bin bis jetzt jedoch einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen. Aber fürs Erste haben mir ja die Seiten hier geholfen, überhaupt etwas von Halo 2 zu wissen...^^ --ColdStation12 22:51, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Endlich nach dem Abi Zeit bekommen um es mal zu spielen? Verdammt ich habe keinen Daumen-hoch-Smilie...dann mach ich den hier http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/6/64/Ugly.gif.png --Der Pete Besprechung 10:18, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, endlich! Hat aber auch wirklich lange genug gedauert. :) Ich muss zugeben, du hattest mit deiner Meinung oben recht. Es ist in der Tat sehr gut... --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 14:29, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Halo Reach Ränge Da das anscheinend "deine" Seite ist, wende ich mich eben mal an dich. Ich hab jetzt auch die restlichen Ränge bis Inheritor eingefügt. Von den Zeilenumbrüchen lass ich aber die Finger, weil ich Erfahrung darin hab, ohne i-welche Absicht plötzlich ganz anderen Kram zu löschen als ich beabsichtigt hab. Danke schon mal im Voraus! CRYPTO37 23:00, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Erstmal Danke an dich, für das Hochladen und Hinzufügen der restlichen Embleme! :) Jetzt sieht die Seite wenigstens komplett aus. Den Zeilenumbruch habe ich daher gerne noch angepasst... ;) --ColdStation12 14:10, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: kein problem ;) CRYPTO37 22:03, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Kampagnen-Artikel Hey ColdStation12, da du mit den HAlo 1 Artikeln fertig bist, wollte ich fragen, ob du mit den Halo: Reach Artikeln weiter machen könntest.^^ --DerPete 00:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, würde ich sogar gerne machen^^ Habe mich bereits mal mit der ersten Mission beschäftigt. Bald sind ja Ferien, dann hat man auch endlich wieder mehr Zeit... --ColdStation12 15:23, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibung thumb|100px Ja du hast schon Recht aber manchmal ist es nicht einfach immer alles richtig zu schreiben. Versuche jetzt aber öfter korrekt zu schreiben. Nic 16:00, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage Warst du schon an anderen Wikis aktiv...ich sollte wohl eher an welchen fragen...--DerPete 00:00, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Nein, das hier ist mein erstes Wiki. Habe hier so zu sagen meinen Einstand gefeiert. ;) --ColdStation12 00:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Auch nicht schlecht...--DerPete 00:19, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Technologien Also ich hab gesehn das jemand bei einer Pistole "Technologien" geschrieben hat. Dachte mir dann natürlich ich könnte das weiterführen und es bei allen machen. Wenns jemand anderes gemacht hat und es wurde NICHT GELÖSCHT dann kann man ja vermuten das es stimmt. Hab bei allen Kategorien nur das hinzugefügt was ein anderer schon begonnen hat. Wenn es gelöscht wäre hätte ich es auch nicht hingeschrieben. Ich versuch nächstes mal ALLES zu beachten. Nic 19:02, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich reduziere jetzt auch ein bisschen die Kategorien und schreib lieber wieder Beiträge oder schau mir die Kategorien an =) Danke noch für die Nachricht. Nic 19:27, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Antwort auf 'Vorlagen' (Hoffentlich antworte ich hier nun richig...) Keine Ursache, mache ich doch gerne, ausserdem konnte ich das gewünschte Format der Vorlagen ganz einfach durch Copypasta übernehmen, war also ein Klacks =) Wenn ich da noch was machen kann, nur bescheid sagen. Erreichtbarkeit Hallo, ich wollte einmal fragen, ob du vielleicht unter MSN, ICQ oder über eine andere Plattform erreichbar bist.--DerPete 22:22, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, von ICQ habe ich mich verabschiedet und bin daher nur ab und an bei Skype (coldstation) anzutreffen. Ich habe momentan, aufgrund meines bevorstehenden Abis, relativ viel mit der Schule zu tun. Am einfachsten wäre es wahrscheinlich, mir ne e-Mail zu schreiben. Müsstest dann nur deine Einstellungen ändern bzw. eine Adresse angegeben, damit ich antworten kann :) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 19:12, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Einklappen-Ausklappen Navbox Ich glaube ich habe unseren Fehler gefunden. Im englischen Halopedia habe ich eine Ausklapp-Eiklappfunktion unter Common.js‎‎ gefunden.--DerPete 16:11, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, deine Lösung klappt auf jeden Fall mit Safari und dem IE! :) Leider bleibt jedoch das Problem weiterhin beim Firefox – soweit ich das sehe – erhalten. Ich habe mal unser common.js mit dem anderer Wikis verglichen. Und mir sind einige Unterschiede aufgefallen. Habe dann mal den überarbeiteten Code selbst getestet (siehe Benutzer:ColdStation12/wikia.js) und es scheint tatsächlich zu funktioneren! Ich glaube das Problem, dass die alte Variante nicht mehr funktionierte, lag in den vielen Änderungen von Wikia – das kennen wir ja bereits… Auf jeden Fall würde ich vorschlagen, den alten Code zu ersetzen und eventuell das ein oder andere aus unserem common.js zu löschen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, in wie weit die vielen Zeilen Einfluss auf die Ladegeschwindigkeiten haben und sich gegenseitig "behaken" ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 19:55, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Leider war hier schon der Großteil geschrieben, als ich hier rein kam. Aber ich habe gerade gesehen, dass es schon einmal einen "Spoiler verstecken" versuch gab. Ich hatte selbst damals das auch versucht. Aber aus einen unbekannten Grund funktionierte dies nur einige Tage. Ich habe den alten Abschnitt gelöscht und den neuen eingefügt.--DerPete 20:47, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Stimmt, so was ist immer blöd. Man muss sich dann erst mal in alles reindenken. Also auf jeden Fall sollte der alte Code ersetzt/gelöscht werden (ab "/* Test if an element has a certain class ************************************** ..." bis "// Eigenes Script für Spoiler"). Ich glaube, einige der Passagen des Codes sind auf Hilfe:Spoiler wieder zu finden und möglicherweise von dort auch kopiert worden. Vielleicht könnte man mit dem Löschen bei diesem anfangen. Vor allem, da die benötigte Klasse "jstest" überhaupt nicht im common bzw. wikia.css definiert ist. Meiner Meinung nach, sollten wir lieber eine Vorlage erstellen, welche auf eventuelle Spoiler hinweist, anstatt komplette Abschnitte "verschwinden" zu lassen. Du hattest ja bereits einige Lösch-Versuche gestartet. Ich habe gesehen, dass der "neue" Code ebenfalls zwischenzeitlich gelöscht war. Wahrscheinlich klappte es deshalb nicht – oder gab es noch andere Probleme?! --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 17:22, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Irgendetwas stimmte nicht nachdem ich einige Abschnitte gelöscht hatte mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Deswegen hatte ich noch einmal alles rückgängig gemacht. Ich habe nun erst einmal den von dir vorgeschlagenen Abschnitt gelöscht.--DerPete 20:58, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So der Abschnitt ist seit einigen Tagen draußen, aber es gab keinen Erfolg. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?--DerPete 14:26, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ein, zwei Vorschläge hab ich noch ;) Wenn man sich die Navboxen unter IE oder Safari anschaut, erkennt man dass irgendwie alles mögliche bei der Schaltfläche übereinander geschrieben ist (sie aber trotzdem funktioniert). Da unser neuer Code statt anzeigen/ausklappen Einklappen/Ausklappen verwendet, nehme ich an, dass noch irgendwas anderes dazwischen funkt. Wir importieren den "Show/Hide Code", welcher anzeigen/ausklappen benutzt. Möglicherweise müsste diese Stelle raus. Kann sein, dass dies die Probleme verursacht. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 16:56, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast: Hab noch einen letzten Vorschlag geäußert. Siehe MediaWiki Diskussion:Common.css ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 13:02, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Ist eingefügt.--DerPete 15:04, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Hallihallo. Es gibt einen Fehler bei einer Vorlage. Kannst du dir die Vorlage:Militärische Ränge der Kig-yar einmal ansehen?--Der Pete Besprechung 12:55, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja klar. Hab es mir angeschaut und den Fehler behoben. Dürfte nun wieder richtig angezeigt werden. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 13:08, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Weitere Projekte Hallo ColdStation12, eigentlich wollte ich dich irgendwo im Chat oder anders finden. Jedoch fehlen mir dazu die Profile. Ich wollte fragen ob du - und da bin ich mir sicher - mit einer Beförderung als Administrator effektiver arbeiten könntest. Du müsstest nur zustimmen. Den Rest habe ich schon mit den Anderen geklärt.--Der Pete Besprechung 17:33, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, das wäre mir eine sehr große Ehre und Freude. Ich weiß, mit der Kommunikation klappt es im Moment nicht ganz optimal, aber daran werde ich noch arbeiten. ;) Auch hoffe ich, dass ich zukünftig wieder aktiver mitmachen kann. Zur Zeit ist das halt nur etwas schwierig. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich darauf, mit euch weiterhin die Halopedia zu verbessern und mit zu gestalten! Und das mit den Navboxen bekommen wir auch noch irgendwie hin ;) Grüße ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 12:37, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann es sein, dass dir beim Löschen ein Fehler unterlaufen ist? Es fehlt beim Bearbeiten die oberere Leiste (Fett, Kursiv,Unerschrift,Bilder, Videos usw.)seit heute früh. Ich dachte zerst es währe ein Bug, jedoch ist sie bei aneren Wikis vorhanden.-Der Pete Besprechung 13:44, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das Problem verursacht und habe lieber alles zurückgesetzt. Ich verstehe nicht, worum es nicht klappen will. Die Änderungen hatten bewirkt, dass man unter Firefox die Navboxen perfekt ausklappen konnte. Doch anscheinend dann unter Safari nicht mehr und zusätzlich trat dein geschildertes Problem auf. Die Navbox wurde 1:1 von Wikis übernommen, wo es einwandfrei läuft (?) und die Äraicons machen auch nicht das, was sie sollen. Werde das wohl jetzt erst mal ruhen lassen.--ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 15:11, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Am besten Schritt für Schritt vorgehen und warten, was passiert. Es dauert dann insgesamt länger, aber wir haben dann die Gewissenheit, was nicht stimmt.--Der Pete Besprechung 15:46, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Habe deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen und dazu zusätzlich zum Testen das benutzereigene CSS und js genutzt. Konnte dadurch einiges feststellen, vor allem, dass die Probleme manchmal simpler sind als man denkt! Mit dem Add-on Firebug ist mir aufgefallen, dass die id "äraicon" aufgrund des Umlauts anders ausgegeben wurde. Daher sind die Anpassungen im CSS nicht berücksichtigt worden. Durch die Wegnahme des Umlauts, funktioniert nun die Vorlage richtig und die Icons werden in der kleinen Zeile oberhalb des Artikels angezeigt (siehe Benutzer:ColdStation12/wikia.css). Zudem habe ich, wie man unter Benutzer:ColdStation12/wikia.js sieht, das Java-Skript deutlich verschlankt. Vieles wurde einfach nicht gebraucht oder war doppelt. Im Detail: #function showEras: unnötig #function moveRating sowie alles mit Vote: unnötig, da nicht wirklich eingesetzt #function rewriteTitle: aktualisiert, so dass es nicht mehr auf getFirstHeading beruht #function getFirstHeading: nun unnötig #function getElementsByClass: eigentlich als Vereinfachung gedacht, wird aber im restlichen Code nicht mehr benötigt #Drag and Drop Script: für das Ziehen und Verschieben von Objekten, wird meines Erachtens nirgendwo verwendet #Ein- und Ausblenden: gleiche Funktion wie Collapsible Tables, nur mit eigenen div-Klassen, wird nirgendwo verwendet #Test if an element has a certain class: doppelt vorhanden, einmal gelöscht Beobachte nun die Veränderungen. Konnte bisher keine Probleme feststellen (auch die vom letzten Mal nicht). Sowohl unter Firefox als auch unter Safari scheinen die Navboxen zu funktionieren, wenn auch Safari immernoch nach dem Ausklappen den Text "Ausklappen" eingeblendet lässt. --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 15:28, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Moment, auf Firefox funktioniert die Ausklappfunktion immern noch nicht. Und bei den Äraicon gibt es noch ein etwas älteres Problem, dass diese als erste Zeile gelten und damit der Text eingerückt wird. ICh denke zweiteres ist einfacher zu lösen.--Der Pete Besprechung 10:02, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Im Moment habe ich es ja auch nur in meine persönlichen Style-Sheets eingefügt. Nur ich kann die Änderungen sehen ;) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 11:22, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Stimmt, das hätte ich schon an den Links sehen müssen.--Der Pete Besprechung 22:04, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich besitze leider nur den Explorer und Firefox. Ich wollte Fragen ob die Funktion nun bei allen Browsern funktioniert und ob der Bug bei Safari noch vorhanden ist.--Der Pete Besprechung 13:58, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::In Safari läuft alles wunderbar. Konnte keine Bugs ausmachen. Auch die Navboxen werden jetzt einwandfrei ausgeführt. Scheint wohl endlich alles richtig zu sein! :) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 14:52, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Äraicons Da die Icons nun auch funktionieren, hatte ich mir lange überlegt für was wir diese eigentlich nun verwenden sollten. Ich hättte einige Vorschläge: #Wir lassen alles beim alten. Das bedeutet bei jedem Artikel wird der Auftritt der Figur vermerkt als zusätzliche Quelle. Ein Problem dabei ist, dass einige Artikel so viele Quellen aufeisen, dass die obere Leiste fast schon an die Grenze stößt. #Wir bauen das System um und ordnen Artikel nach den Zeitaltern, wo sie Auftreten. Ein Beispiel gibt es dafür im Jedipedia. #Wir verwenden sie für Communityzwecken und vermerken ob die Artikel gesperrt oder besondere Auszeichnungen besitzen. Ich bin persönlich für die zweite Variante jedoch wollte ich deine Meinung hören.--Der Pete Besprechung 13:21, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Die gleiche Frage hatte ich mir auch schon gestellt und bin ebenfalls deiner Meinung. Die Artikel nach Zeitalter zu ordnen ergibt mehr Sinn und ist schlanker. Ich würde aber Vorschlag 3 trotzdem noch als zusätzliche Information mit einbeziehen. Wir müssten dann nur Icons für die Zeitalter entwerfen bzw. auswählen. Eine weitere Sache: Da Wikia nun doch die kleine Leiste entfernt hat, stehen wir im Grunde mit der Positionierung wieder am Anfang. Ich werd mir dazu in der nächsten Zeit mal was einfallen lassen... --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 14:30, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist es möglich einen Absatz noch einzufügen? Wenn ich ein Ära-Icon einfüge, wird der Text auf der selben Zeile geschrieben. Das Stört bei Infoboxen besonders.--Der Pete Besprechung 17:03, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, das ist wirklich störend. Dieses Problem dürfte jedoch mit meiner letzten Bearbeitung behoben sein. Schau noch mal nach, aber ich meine, dass die Icons nicht mehr umflossen werden. Übrigens: Die neuen Icons sind genial! :) --ColdStation12 (Diskussion) 17:12, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC)